Deep be the darkness
by Shadow Darkness
Summary: *WARNING: A lot of darkness in the dream Kaiba's been having (might be disturbing to some)* Kaiba's been having these strange dreams, ones that don't make sense. He needs help, but has no-one to give it to him. Can Yami get over his grudge and help Kaiba


***The darkness surrounded him, like an engulfing cloud of smoke. It pressed on him, threatening to swallow him whole. This was a place for demons and creatures of the dark to roam. The black inkiness pressed closer, shutting his eyes, and flowing down his throat, filling him with the dark and coldness.  
  
He couldn't have struggled, he was held tight, threads intertwined his arms and legs. The invasion of the darkness continued, choking him. He longed to spit it out, to rid himself of this intruding substance, but it kept flowing into him, making it impossible.  
  
The darkness was twisting inside, searching out his warm, beating heart. If it had it's way, blood would turn to ice, and the heart would be forever frozen, cold and impenetrable. He forced his eyes open, but no avail. He couldn't see anything, there was not a speck of light.   
  
Then the dark was at his eyes, flowing in, making them a bottomless pool of crystal clear water, and then freezing them, locking them in time as expressionless. He cried out, something he could do now, for the darkness was retreating - there was enough inside him now.   
  
He cried out for the pain that no human should have to go through, the pain of isolation, the pain of intense cold. He cried out for his family, most of whom he'd never see again. He cried out for the past, the future and the present.  
  
When the pain subsided, leaving only darkness and coldness, he stopped screaming, knowing that it would probably never happen again. His head fell onto his chest, but he was far from being dead or unconscious. Those bottomless eyes were open, but a tiny crack. To any bystander, he could have been dead, for there was no true life left within him.  
  
The darkness outside was gone, and when he raised his dead eyes, he could see. He was bathed in grey light, the horison stretching out below him. He was held up high by the only remaining blackness, dark tendrils holding his arms as though he was on a crucifix, his legs held straight below him.  
  
A face. A face was etched into the sky, made from the clouds that were as grey as his eyes. The face was pure evil, even he could tell that. And he knew it was this person who had made him this way. His throat too tight to talk, he continued to gaze up at this evil vision, feeling more passionate hatred than he had known he was capable of.  
  
The face smiled, as it looked down upon its creation. Once an ordinary boy, his innocence, trust, happiness and warmth had been stripped away, leaving this dark and cold being, whose heart was held in time - no beats, no warmth.  
  
The dark tendrils that were still curled around his arms and legs let him down, dropping him roughly on the floor, where he found he had not enough strength to stay upright. When he fell, he felt no pain. He had already felt more pain than anyone else, and he would be alone forever more because of this.   
  
Emptiness gnawed at his outside, the inside wishing to be filled with al those feelings he had felt before. But there would be no more love, compassion or selflessness, the barriers around his soul prevented that.   
  
As if wishing to make a mockery of his, the clouds above parted, showing a single solitary star, whose light fell down to illuminate the youth's face, showing his eyes' true colour.   
  
His fine hair fell haphazardly around his features, messed and tangled, yet still beautifully soft. He once again looked up towards the face, the face that demanded he be called master. His icy eyes narrowed, giving him an evil look, one that could strike through the souls of many, and pierce the hearts of the strongest.  
  
The face laughed. The eerie sound echoed around the bleak landscape, making it sound twice as creepy.   
  
The little boy glared, and in the deepest recesses of his mind, he made a vow to destroy the one who made him like this.***  
  
--  
--  
--  
  
Seto Kaiba was thinking. This was something he did often, and more often than not, it was about Yugi and his stupid little pack of friends. He was thinking about something that Bakura's Yami had said a long time ago. He hadn't been present to hear the words, but the annoying little group had talked about it enough so that he had some idea of what had happened.  
  
Apparently, Yami Bakura had uttered the words "I am the darkness." This made him think of a strange dream he had had many years ago in which a boy was infected with the darkness, and unable to let go. Before her death, Seto's mother had told him to always believe his dreams, and that that was his special gift.  
  
He thought this had stemmed from one particular night, when he was just a small child, when he had had a dream about a murder, and awoken his mother, telling her the dream in between massive sobs. The next morning, the murder was reported in the newspaper. A dream that he had had once, that he had never told anyone about, was one where he, and a brother had didn't have yet were in an orphanage. Turns out that dream came true as well.  
  
It wasn't often that Seto Kaiba dreamed, yet when he did, they were vivid, and most often of his past. He had relived one single day so many times that it made him want to weep at the thought of it. And Seto Kaiba never cried.  
  
His car stopped at the school gates, and the long-legged CEO climbed out of his car, looking around him as he went. There was Yugi's pathetic little group. Joey was already looking murderous, so he should try to avoid him…..too late.  
  
The golden-haired puppy came marching over towards him. When he reached his face, the shorter boy began yelling at him, but Seto wasn't really listening. Lost in his own thoughts, remembering the dream he had last night, he didn't notice Joey stop yelling, nor hit him in the arm.  
  
When Kaiba totally zoned out, Joey hit him, but even then the stuck-up jerk didn't pay any attention. Joey growled, this was really getting on his nerves. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yami. Yami walked forward a few steps, then clicked his fingers in Kaiba's face.  
  
All that it accomplished was making him blink. Yami bit his lower lip, racking his brains for an answer. Then it hit him. One word. "Seto." He said, effectively making Kaiba jump, and snap out of his trance-like state.   
  
"Oh…..er, sorry. I was just thinking and I guess I zoned out."   
  
Everyone stared at Kaiba. Since when did he apologise? Kaiba was spared the interrogation by the school bell, and he rushed off to class, leaving the group absolutely baffled. 


End file.
